Going With Regina
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: A short funny fic about what would hppen if Hogwarts had a dance...Teddy learns to NEVER let a Potter ask a girl out for you...i would like to thank Teddy Lupin, and Albus and James Potter for telling me this crzy story Please review:


**Going with Regina**

**written by: loverofteddy**

**when: When inspiration hit me(literally)**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT HONOR BELONGS TO J.K.R!**

**A/N This actually wasn't completely my idea I saw a show kinda like this and decided that it would be funny if it happened at Hogwarts...basically Teddy learns never get a Potter to ask someone out for you...(set after the epilogue as in...James is 12 Al is 11 and I made Teddy a professor..he's like the youngest professor ever!!)**

"I can't believe that Hogwarts is actually gonna have a dance!" James Potter exclaimed rather grumpily.

"Yeah...," Albus agreed although he wasn't listening he was staring at Starlie Magily...the girl he had had a crush on for...days?

"I mean who'd want to go to a stupid old dance anyways when they could be doing something useful like...pranking Professor Longbottom," James continued.

Albus was still staring when Teddy Lupin walked up to them.

"Hey James can I ask you something?" Teddy asked James reluctantly.

"Yeah sure," James half heartedly answered.

"Um...well...I...um," Teddy stuttered running his hand threw his hair(which was at the moment brown with streaks of red in it.)

"Spit it out, _Lupin_," James muttered.

"That's Professor Lupin to you," Teddy scolded," Will you and Al ask Vic if she'll go to the dance with me?"

"Ha! You must be joking like Victorie would go to the dance with yo...I mean sure we'll do that,"James chuckled.

Teddy glared at him.

"Who are you going to go with? I heard Regina is looking for a date...and she'll ask anything that moves," Teddy said coolly.

Regina was a 5th year Hufflepuff who was extremely tall and very...boyish plus she smelled like dead fish.

"Speaking off Regina," Albus said coming back to reality as he and Teddy turned around and walked off. "Hey where are you two going?" James called before turning around to see Regina standing in front of him.

"Hi Regina," he said looking up about 6 feet.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" she boomed down to James.

"Dance? Oh I can't I'm having my...rectomlyest thing removed," James shouted up to her.

As soon as she was gone Teddy and Albus came back.

"Told ya," Teddy hissed to James.

Just then Starlie walked up..."Hey Al," She greeted him.

"H..h...hi," he stammered.

"So how have you been?" Starlie asked.

"Um...good I was wondering if you...," Albus was going to say would want to go to the dance with me but instead said," enjoyed potions today?"

"Oh...not really," Starlie answered disappointed.

"Me neither," Al called as she walked off, but not before he fell flat on his face.

"You should ask her to the dance," James snickered.

"Actually I am," Albus declared running after her, but ran right into Regina.

"You want me to go to the dance with you?" he called to her answering her question," Well the thing is..." but instead of answering Albus sprinted off down the corridor.

"Well that's one way to do it," James muttered to himself.

"Who are you going to go with besides Regina..." Teddy mocked.

"No one dances are stupid," James yelled a bit too loudly as some of the people in the hall stared at him.

"You're only saying that cause you can't get a date," Teddy announced just as loudly.

"Can too..." James stopped talking as Alice came out of the girls' bathroom(Alice is Neville's daughter.)

"Ugh! Victorie dressed me up! I fell like a clown!" She shouted.

"No..you look..HOT!" James gasped.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah...you know I was wondering," James began leaning back to where he thought the wall was but falling over air instead.

"You know you might want to go to the Hospital Wing that looked like a bad fall," Alice explained giggling.

Alice went back to the bathroom then and Victorie came out.

"Go!," Teddy said pushing him,"ask her to go to the dance with me."

James walked over to Victorie and said," Teddy wants to know if you'll..."

He stopped as Alice walked by,"Whoa," he murmured staring at her.

"James?" Vic said shaking him, but he didn't notice and so she turned to leave," Oh Hi Regina," she said as she walked off.

At that moment James turned halfway around,"Teddy wanted to know if you would go to the dance with him."

"YaY!" Regina screamed happily.

**2 Days Later**

"So are you going with Starlie?" James asked Albus.

"Yep..." Al answered.

"Did you ask her?" Teddy added.

"No..."Al answered agsin.

"Well I'm going with _Regina_," Teddy hissed at James.

"Teah about that I'm sorry," James yelled over his shoulder as ha raced away with top speed.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD,"Teddy screeched chasing Jamesdoen the hall...

Albus sighed. That's why you NEVER ask James to ask a girl out for you.

**A/N I thought that would be kinda funny...like something that would happen if there were a dance at Hogwarts...Please review and I would like to thank Teddy Remus Lupin, James Sirius Potter, and Albus Severus Potter for sharing this crazy story with me:)**


End file.
